


LU-9235

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Fanart, Legos, M/M, Well just the one, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: An alternate outcome of the Starkiller debacle.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: lego art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	LU-9235

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I saw you looking at me earlier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544780) by queenstardust. 

  


  
"Are you sure I'm not familiar?"  
"I'm sorry, sir. I did not recognize you without your helmet, sir. Of course, you are Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren, sir."

  
"NO! You must remember! Look! Really look at me!"  
"I mean no disrepect, sir."

  
"My apologies, sir, but I must report to my Division."  
"Hux, no! Don't go!"

  
"Good evening, sir."  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [queenstardust's art on tumblr](https://queenstardust.tumblr.com/post/164716723697/i-saw-you-looking-at-me-earlier-canonverse-au).
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/164860844185/inspired-by-queenstardusts-canon-divergence-au).


End file.
